Lies and Broken Promises
by huffletodapuffle
Summary: The year is 1912 and Eli Goldsworthy and Clare Edwards, a young couple who are head over heels in love are looking forward to their wedding, which will be held on the Titanic. Unfortunately, not everything goes as planned. One-shot.


**A/N: Hello Degrassians! I'm entering this story in a magazine contest, after changing the names, and would appreciate any feedback that you have! I've edited it at least four times, but if you see any grammatical errors, I'd appreciate if you could point those out to me! :) And if you have any ideas or tips to make the story better, feel free to offer those! If there's any constructive criticism, I'd appreciate that too since I'm trying to make this story the best it could be. Thanks! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or the ship Titanic. Which would be cool, except that it's at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean…**

As I stood on the dock of the Atlantic Ocean, overlooking the monstrous sea, I could still smell you're cologne. The wind whipped my hair and I could swear I heard you whisper you love me. Tears stung the back of my eyes. It's been fifty years. I still came here every year on the same day, April 15, what would have been our anniversary. Salty air fills my lungs and I close my eyes, letting a tear roll down my cheek. Even at 75, I remember the night crystal clear…

"I can't believe we're having our wedding on the Titanic!" I exclaimed, holding my fiancé, Eli's arm as we boarded the ship. "How did you pull this off?"

"I have my ways," he winked, kissing my cheek. Our wedding party boarded the ship, unpacking after the Titanic set sail.

"This is huge!" Eli and I had been first to finish unpacking and decided to explore.

"I know! I feel like I'm going to get lost just getting to the wedding!" he replied, laughing and I smacked his chest playfully.

"You better not be," I whispered, snaking my arms around his neck and kissing him slowly and smirking.

"There will be no problem with that," he replied, grinning as I kissed him again. "Would you like to see where the wedding will be?" I nodded eagerly and he took my hand, leading me to the main deck.

I gasped. "This is beautiful!" The deck was huge, overlooking the powerful sea, the perfect wedding scene. "I love it!"

"And I love you," Eli whispered, snaking his arms around my waist. I turned to him, putting my arms around his neck.

"I love you too Eli," I said, biting my lip. "I can't wait until our wedding." I kissed him slowly, teasingly, before pulling back. "Then there will be plenty more where that came from," I whispered, wiggling out of his grasp and running across the deck.

"You can't just do that!" he exclaimed, still standing dumbfounded where I'd left him.

"What?"

"Kiss me like that then run away."

"Well you're going to have to catch me," I sang, running when I saw Eli had taken off.

"Gotcha!" he yelled, grabbing my waist and spinning in a circle.

"Put me down!" I squealed, laughing.

He did, setting me in front of him. "What's my prize?" I kissed him again, winding my fingers in his hair.

"Come on," I said, pulling away. "There's more to see and I don't want to be late for dinner."

"But Clare," Eli whined, pouting like a child.

"Come on."

He sighed and I giggled, pulling him around the ship.

"I can't believe we're getting married tomorrow," I said to Eli a few days later as we stood on the main deck, which has become a favorite place of ours on the ship. His arms were around my waist and the wind danced lazily through our hair.

"I know," he replied. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said, a smile creeping onto my face. "And I can't wait to marry you tomorrow."

"Me either," he said, glancing at his wrist watch, his expression turning horrified. "Oh no."

"What?"

"We have to go right now," he replied, taking off, pulling me along.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"We're late for our own rehearsal dinner." He stopped and I looked at him, both of us bursting into laughter.

"Come on then," I said, taking off again. Finally, we reached the dining room where our rehearsal was being held.

"There they are!" exclaimed Adam, Eli's best man.

"Clare!" scolded Alli, my best friend and maid of honor as of tomorrow. "You can't miss your own rehearsal dinner!"

"Sorry, we lost track of the time," I said, Eli and I biting back laughter as we took our seats at the head of the table. From then on, dinner went as planned, and by 11:30 everyone set off to their rooms.

"I don't want to go," Eli mumbled, having just walked me to my room, bringing his forehead to mine.

"I don't want you to go," I whispered. "But you have to. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding."

"Luck shmuck," he smirked, bringing his lips to mine. I braided my fingers into his hair, deepening the kiss. We broke apart, gasping for air, but his lips never left my skin. He kissed my cheek, the corner of my mouth, and trailed kisses down my neck. I closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling, but soon pushed him away.

"Go," I said, trying to be serious. "Or do I have to make Adam come and get you?"

"Ok," he pouted. "But can I at least have a goodnight kiss?"

I couldn't hide my smile. "Fine, but just one." He brought his lips to mine once again. The boat rocked. I broke the kiss.

"What was that?"

"Probably just a wave," Eli replied, his lips against my cheek.

I wasn't convinced, but was probably just paranoid. "You're right. Now go. Get some sleep."

"Fine," he sighed, insisting on just one more kiss.

I woke up not even an hour later to a knock on my door. Climbing out of bed, I opened it to see a crew member outside, holding a life jacket.

"Good evening miss," he said politely.

"What's that for?" I asked, pointing at the life jacket, my stomach churning.

"Miss, the ship is sinking. I'm going to need you to put this on." He handed me the life jacket.

It took me a minute to register this. The ship was sinking. My eyes widened. _The ship was sinking! _I took the life jacket, throwing it on and padding down the hall.

"Clare!" Alli found me and we clutched at each other nervously. The women here for the wedding were on one deck, the men on another, so that Eli would have no chance at seeing me before the wedding. Of course, the ship sinking hadn't been considered, as it claimed to be unsinkable.

"Alli, I have to find Eli." She nodded and we raced up to the main deck.

"Eli!" I yelled, pushing through the crowd of people. "Eli!"

"Clare!" I could faintly hear my name being called. "Clare!" Closer now. I spun around and was in his arms.

"Eli, I'm scared."

"It'll be fine," he said, pulling me closer. "Everything will be fine."

"Women and children!" yelled one of the crew members near the life boats.

"Women! Right here!" yelled Eli, pushing me and Alli forward.

"No!" I clung tightly to him. "I won't leave without you."

"You have to," he said, and I shook my head, tears falling onto his chest. "Clare. Clare, look at me." I brought my head up and looked into his eyes.

"You need to get in that boat," he said. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll get to land and I'll find you. We'll get married and live happily ever after."

I sniffed. "You promise?"

"Promise." He lifted my chin up with his finger and kissed my lips once, quickly but passionately. "Go. I'll find you."

I nodded, Alli and I getting into the boat just before it descended towards the water. I waved to Eli until I couldn't see him any longer.

"I love you!" I called just before he was out of sight.

"I love you too, Clare."

The boat was in the water, drifting away from the man I loved. I couldn't look away.

Alli took my hand gently in hers, reassuringly. "Everything will be okay Clare."

I only wished she was right.

You broke your promise to me. You never came and found me. We never got married and lived happily ever after. You were one of the many passengers to drown that night. Alli had lied too. Everything wasn't okay. If everything were okay, you'd be here with me right now, on our fiftieth anniversary, holding me tight and remembering our wedding that never happened. You'd kiss my cheek softly and tell me you love me, and I'd tell you I loved you too. Then we'd go home and fall asleep in each other's arms.

"Clare, are you ready?" asked Adam, and I nodded solemnly. He took my hand and we walked back to our house. Yes, I'd married Adam. I married him because I needed someone to look after me. Someone who loved me. Adam loved me. I loved him too, but I was still more in love with you. He knew that, taking me anyway. He still married me. I didn't deserve him. He hated the fact that I didn't love him as much as he loved me, and that I loved you more. I wished I could love him the way I love you, but I never could. I would always love you more. The wind whipped my hair once more and I could still smell your cologne.

**A/N: Okay, I know Adam and Clare is a weird couple, I don't even like it, but I paired them like that as part of the story. This is meant for a contest, so the characters will be different, but for now I just need feedback on it. Reviews are the best thing ever right now! :)**


End file.
